Black Annis
Black Annis, is roleplayed by Orion's Dagger. Years ago she was buried in her home and sealed within by the elemental of earth, Gnome, however she has managed to crawl her way out from the dirt and rubble with him unable to interfere. Now she stalks the Earth once more in the night. History Witch of the Iron Claws, Black Annis stalked the planet under the cover of night. She haunts children from windows, stealing their clothes and using her claws to shred those stuffed animals of Tin Steadfast's army whenever they get in her way. A monster in her own right, she ignored the Grand Coven, opting instead to work on her own. She terrorized the area around her Bower Close and oak tree. However, one day in the nineteenth century her bower close was filled in, dirt and soil, earth and stone upon stone filled her cavern, burying her alive. Most presumed her dead, however Gnome made sure to hold the earth there tight so she had no chance of escape, for he could still sense her dreadful breaths beneath the surface. Recently, a currently anonymous patron gave her just enough space to drag herself from the dirt and back to the surface to haunt once again. Appearance An old hag with blue skin, her appearance is of a contorted woman at around 70 years. Black Annis wears clothing woven from the shredded scraps of children's clothing and stuffed toys. Her finger tips are tipped with long and razor sharp iron claws. Abilities Witchcraft '''- As a witch, Black Annis is practiced in the ways of witchcraft, however she prefers more direct approaches than others of her kind. Her specialty are Blood Curses. '''Iron Claws - Her iron claws can shred with ease, and she is able to quickly overcome members of Tin Steadfast's army of toys with ease. Night Vision - Perfect vision in the dark, Black Annis is truly a prowler of the night. Oak '''- Black Annis uses parts of oak as a primary ingredient in any practices of hers that require ingredients. The tree itself cannot harm or be used against her, additionally she is able to manipulate an oak tree however she wants when she makes contact with one. Whether this affinity is a remnant of the being she might have been in her early years of life, only the oldest of witches and beings would know. '''Great Drake, Ironwood - A dragon Black Annis crafted from several ingredients: An oak tree from a London park, her own spittle, and blood of the ancient dragon, Blue Ben, who was once ridden by the fallen one as his steed. The dragon is of immense size, and its scales are very hard. Despite being of oak wood, it is not easily susceptible to fire, as it will simply shed the flaming branches and wood and grow its scales anew. Relationships Grand Coven - When the witch hunts began, she did not join the Grand Coven, instead choosing to ignore them and continue her personal haunts. While members were sent to apprehend her, none could succeed. News of her reemergence should soon reach their ears, but only time will tell what plan of action the divided members will take now. Tin Steadfast - His army was no match for her knife-like claws before, and it is no different in the modern era either. Toy guards she finds in homes are torn to ribbons. Currently, she is searching for him, so she might tear him to ribbons. Gnome - She was held bound beneath the Earth in her former home by this spirit, in an effort to spare humanity of her haunting. Unfortunately, it seems a mysterious benefactor of the old hag has set her free. Gnome is the first to sense this, and immediately went to notify the Guardian Alliance. Moniker - While not directly related, he studies names and their stories, and the mystery of Black Annis' history is one of those. He believes he may have some clues, and he calls her the possible 'Mother of Witchcraft,' and now that she has been freed, he is considering asking Attitulo to look and see the hag's true nature. Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Females Category:Power users Category:Adults Category:Evil Category:Witches